Nyan Pikachu
Nyan Pikachu '''aka Pika-Nyan''' is one of the many spoofs of Nyan Cat. Pikachu is a well known pokémon, even those who don't play the games or have watched the animes at least know who and what Pikachu is. Original Version The original version made by YouTuber "baltoXamv" was an animated pikachu plastered over the original nyan cat, the pikachu running with the original nyan cat's rainbow trail. The old exploding stars are also the same. This version has the original Nyan Cat theme song, which made many complain that nyan pikachu should be saying "pika", not "nya" or "meow". Another YouTuber, "aaronvikhughes" uploaded this video with the full version of the TROLLCUNE version's song, but kept the animated pikachu. Nyan Pikachu by TROLLCUNE The second version (by TROLLCUNE) was an edited nyan cat sprite which had a darker fur color and a white and cream rainbow trail. The exploding stars remain untouched. It was literally just the original sprite recolored with the color scheme of pikachu, but still retained the shape of the Nyan Cat. The music has been remixed with Pikachu saying "pika!" and has been paired with the video. Sadly, the original video has been made private, but a re-upload by YouTuber "Jeff Anderson" can be found. The pika remix song has been slightly cut off at the beginning though, so the only place the full song can be found on is the old version that has been edited by "aaronvikhughes". Another re-upload by RANDOMNoobs can be found too, but with the palette being darker and the normal theme can be heard under the pika pika song. Pikanyan The third version was featured on Nyan.cat, a website where you can watch multiple Nyan Cat spoofs and see how long you can watch them (as they loop infinitely). This version is almost identical to the second version, but has lighter colors, a tail that looks more like Pikachu's, has actual 8-bit stripes on his back instead of drawn on ones, and taller, more pikachu-like ears. The trail is also now yellow and grey instead of the old white and cream one. The exploding stars are just the same old ones found on the original Nyan Cat. This version also uses the pikachu cry remix of the original nyan cat theme from TROLLCUNE's version, except that the beginning is cut of and loops at the end of the song before the echo can finish. The main page's gif saves under the name "pikanyan.gif" and the preview icon seen on the "Pick a Flavor" bar also saves as "pikanyan.gif". The three opitions highlight in pink. A copyright claim of too many versions caused this nyan cat to get pulled down because Nyan.cat took TROLLCUNEs' version and changed it without permission. Nyan.cat lose Pikanyan Due to Nyan.cat altering TROLLCUNE's Nyan Pikachu, it got banned from the Nyan.cat website due to other people's complaints. Back when the Pikanyan was pulled from Nyan.cat, typing the Pikanyan's link into the url on that website allowed you to still see this nyan If you tried to access it with the "Pick a Flavor" bar, all you get is a red x where its picture should be, and you can't click on it; It will be either glitched up, or would not work at all. Loading the Pikanyan url when it was taken down from the site resulted in it either not working or the pikanyan will be detached from the rainbow. But with a good computer, it would work without any problems. A few months later, it came back to the website, fully working and available from the "Pick a Flavour" bar. Presently, you can find it right now on the Nyan.cat website, and the original animated pikachu version of it on YouTube. TROLLCUNE's version can no longer be found due to the video being made private, but one re-uploaded by RANDOMNoobs and the old animated pikachu one featuring TROLLCUNE's music remix was uploaded by aaronvikhughes. Gallery Trivia As well as the name Pikanyan, he also gained the fan name "Nyanchu". Pikanyan got taken down from the website due to copyright claims from YouTubers, but soon made a comeback to the website when the YouTubers were proven to be hypocrites. Pikanyan is a playable character in the Nyan Cat Game "Flappy Nyan Cat"Category:Non-food Category:Pokémon Category:Space Category:Appears on Nyan.Cat Category:Nyan Cat Variations Category:Happy Category:Nyan Song Remix Category:Stars Category:Recolored Rainbows Category:Original Rainbows Category:Appears on YouTube Category:Game Related Nyan Cats Category:Non-Cats Category:Spoofs and Parodies __NOEDITSECTION__